The Thinkables (Superflex)
The Thinkables are Superflex's allies and partners. They embody expected social behaviours. Superflex calls their aid in his adventures when their evil counterparts, unthinkable strikes. Members *Cool Q. Cumber: This Thinkable is the leader of the Thinkables, under Superflex himself. He helps someone think about the problem. Cool Q. Cumber's design comes from a cucumber, hence his name. His rival is Glassman. *Sunny Sun: This Thinkable helps one retain a positive mood, even when bad things happen. He has a humanoid build. His head is shaped like a sun, hence his name. It has eights spikes which are actually harmless. His eyes are beady, similar to the Mushroom People from Super Mario. His rival is Grumpy Grumpaniny. *Nice Brice: This Thinkable helps a person be nice to others. He has a purple shirt and yellow cargo shorts. His hair is short and brown. His rival is Mean Jean. **Nice Bryce: This female counterpart to Nice Brice has the same ability that Nice Brice himself as. Their size and outfit types match. However, Nice Bryce has an orange headband running through her hair, which is longer. She also has an orange shirt, blue cargo shorts, and orange shoes. Unthinkable counterpart (and rival): Mean Gene *The Tracker: This Thinkable resembles a dog. He helps persons stay on topic. His fur is brown, his nose is black, and his tail is short. His Unthinkable counterpart is Topic Twistermeister. *Social-Lee Wonderer: This Thinkable helps one wonder about the others. He takes his design from a typical Spanish person. His outfit has a green cap, red shirt, grey shorts, and red shoes. In his hands is a red box. Social-Lee Wonder has green question marks replacing his ears, and his shirt and box also have green question marks. His rival is the Un-Wonderer. *Meditation Matt: This Thinkable resembles a Yoga mat. He earned his name from both that and the common name "Matthew". His ability is to help persons calm down. His rival is the Energy Hare Y. *Stick-Withem: This Thinkable is a sentient glue stick. Do not worry: he is not going to stick your feet to the floor. Stick-Withem helps one stick to the group, hence his name, which is a pun on "Stick with them." His rival is the Body Snatcher. *The Initiator Of Fun: This Thinkable resembles a crudely drawn baseball, but don't be fooled. He helps persons be friendly in competition, and aids in cooperation. This is why his rival is the Destroyer Of Fun. *Other Side Sally: This Thinkable takes her head design from a potted plant. Her rival is Single-Sided Sid/One-Sided Sid. She keeps us from talking about ourself. *Humor-Us: This Thinkable resembles a badly drawn man, but he helps knows when one should use humour and when doing so is inappropriate. His ability is to help use put that to use. His rival is Wasfunnyonce. *Space Respecter: This Thinkable helps with respecting others's space. He takes his design from a Grey alien, but his skin is seafoam green. His head emits light, and his feet are webbed. his eyes are purple. His opponent is the Space Invader. *Rex Flexinator: This Thinkable resembles a man. He can flex his body. His shirt has the word "Flex". His task is to help us not get stuck on an idea. Thus, his rival is the Rock Brain. *Focus Tron: This Thinkable carries a shield and has a purple superhero suit. He helps one stay on task. His opponent is Brain Eater. *Posi-Tina: This Thinkable takes her design from the medival night. Her hair is brown and in pigtails, and she wears a grey-ish blue suit. She helps us stay positive. Posi-Tina is depicted carrying a flag that says "Stay positive!" in one hand and "No worries!" in the other. Category:Bond Protector Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Superheroes